


Little Do You Know (Dramatical Murder x Oc)

by UnicornTherapist



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornTherapist/pseuds/UnicornTherapist
Summary: For the past year Leigh has been running from her past, her family, and what she can do.She finally thinks she's found a place she can be free from the things that once held her back, Midorijima.But all her plans are washed down the drain when she has an unexpected, not to mention unwelcomed, guest.(I dont own Dramatical Murder)





	1. A human heart

What is right, what is wrong.  
       So you've come  
That is decided by the human heart.  
       I've been waiting for you  
          All this time  
But then, what exactly is a  heart?  
      Hurry and come now  
What someone considers light, may actually be dark to someone else.  
     Break me  
To want only light without ever knowing the dark.  
    With your power  
I can't do that.  
...............................  
I stared at my surroundings, the island of Midorijima. It was underwhelming, nothing more than a run down city with run down people. No different than the place I had just fled from, but I guess beggars can't be chosers.

I was just happy I was away from that place. This was my new home. My new life. I would have to bare with it. At least till Samuel comes to drag me home.

A big glass dome loomed in the distance, Platinum jail. An uneasy feeling settled in my stumach just by looking at the place.

Note to self: Stay far away from that place.

Sighing, I picked up my bags and continued on my journey.


	2. A new Home

 I feel like there are voices coming from inside my head rather than from outside it. 

                                  -Aoba

................................  
I examined the small, but comfy home. It was certainly more peacefull than the lab I'd been in for the past five years.

The only thing missing was my family. Thoughts of Alex, Samuel, my old boss (surprisingly) crossed my mind.

'No.' I told myself. I was not going to cry. If they want to see me, they'll just have to come here.

Huffing, I sat down the last box of my belongings, which wasn't much. 

I had a box of clothes and the three pairs of shoes I owned.  
The other boxes were personal items, things from my childhood or gifts from friends and family.

The next step was unpacking, tomorrow I would be working on the building I would be starting my bakery.

I wasn't the best cook, but my late grandmother taught me how to bake different pasteries. Opening a small shop had been her dream, but she wasn't in the best health and didn't have the money.

Memories flashed through my head, causing my heart to ache. She had been gone for years, along with my parents.

Where my siblings were was a question that had plagued me since I left.

But that was far behind me. The past was the past. I couldn't change it, but I'm sure as hell going to change the bleak looking future that sits before me.

I have a new home. A new life. A new me.

Even if the thought hurts more than anything.


	3. Sleep

No matter how many times I roll around in my sheets or let out deep sighs, the heavy feeling never goes away.  
  -Aoba 

..................  
I stared up at my ceiling, my eye lids heavy with exhaustion. I couldn't seem to sleep though. It wasn't unusual though. I was used to staying up late; I had the night shift at the lab.

Just as I was about to succumb to sleep a loud crash echoed through my home.

I shot up out of my bed, confusion taking over my mind.

They couldn't have figured out where I lived this fast, could they? I'm mean, Eliza is pretty good, but not that good.

I slowly walked towards the living room, where I assumed the sound came from. If it's a burgaler, have some bad news for them. 

What I found surprised me. A blonde guy sat in the middle of the room, his back facing me. He was typing away on one of those..uh I..whatever they're called. His choice of clothing was beyond strange, but I guess that's to be expected when you move to another country.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I kinda just said what came to Mind, "Uh...hello?"

The stranger paused what he was doing before answering. "Hey."

'Hey? You've got to be kidding me.'

"Wha-uh. Can I ask why you're in my living room?" I implored.

"You're new here correct?" Okay this guy is officially on my 'avoid at all costs' list.

"Yes?" That sounded more like a question.

"That's why. I don't like it when I don't know anything about new people." He paused again, "Especially one with such a...past." 

I stopped breathing. This guy better not try anything.

"I don't see why my past matters to a complete stranger." I clinched my fists.

"It doesn't." He finally turned towards me, revealing his many piercings. So this little shit is nothing but a nosy punk? Great, I've just got away from one of those.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Fine."

"That was easier than I thought it would be." I  sighed, rubbing my face. 

This was going to be a very long and sleepless night.


	4. Bakery

As expected, I didn't get an ounce of sleep. I layed staring at the ceiling all night. Once the sun peaked through the blinds I pulled my self from the covers and prepare myself for the day.

It didn't take long for me to find the building, as it was the only one in the area with boarded up windows. It stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the fancier, busier restaurants and shops. I had a lot of work to do.

Taking out the keys I had receaved not long after purchasing the place and unlocked the creaky door. I shower of dust rained down on my when I stepped in and I sighed. Why hadn't I bought a newer place?

'Because this one was cheaper.' The little voice in my head commented. I nodded. I didn't have the money to spend right now, and I would probably have to get a part time job till I could get this place up and running.

Though old and slightly neglected, the inside didn't look half bad. The first thing I would need to do is get rid of all the dirt, dust, and cob webs that had accumulated. 

I got to work.


End file.
